Nostalgic Longing
by Merciless Angels Never Cry
Summary: Brigitte reflects on what has happened in her life; both good and bad.


**Author's Note: **This is just a look into Brigitte's thoughts around the beginning of the second film. I dunno why this idea, but I had to write something after watching the trilogy that I got for Christmas. Hope ye enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>She sat there, her entire body shaking. Her hand continued to jerk as she lowered the blade to her skin; she steeled herself before piercing the scalpel into her soft flesh and running it along her arm. The parted skin let out the hot red liquid, embracing her arm as it travelled downwards before dripping on her jeans. She bit her lip as she opened yet another cut; it must have been about a week after Ginger's death that she started to see changes. Even though she wasn't exactly surprised, it still horrified her. She began seeing things differently, smelling things differently. She noticed that she had more bursts of adrenaline, even more hormonal imbalances than the average teenager; she got her periods too, much like what happened to her sister.<p>

She took up the knife as a way to deal with her grief, the release of physical pain also let out her emotional. Brigitte wasn't looking for attention, when did she ever…? Along with the cutting she began to notice her new healing process and kept a diary on it. Just now, she began to wrap her entire forearm in bandages. Once she tied the knot, she took out that small leather book and opened to the page that she last dated and signed. She quickly scrawled down the information and slammed the book shut before putting it away.

Next was the monkshood, she walked over towards the fridge, opening it and reaching down to get the small vial. She took out a new syringe she got and started to fill it up. Grabbing the elastic and tightening it around her arm, she gave the syringe a quick push making it spew some of the drug out before sticking it into a vein and a feeling the sudden gush underneath her skin.

Brigitte closed her eyes as she let the monkshood flow into her system. Her head turned when she heard that oh so familiar voice. "You know it won't change, right…?" Ginger asked; her voice as haunting as always. Brigitte said nothing, only placing the toothbrush between her teeth and biting down hard on it as her whole body shook and sent agonising waves of pain. "Ignoring me now? Well that's great," Ginger said sarcastically.

"Shut up Ginge!" Brigitte growled, squeezing her arms and digging her nails in.

"I don't know why you keep doing this to yourself. I mean, even the shit that you're doing I'm actually shocked."

"Shut. Up."

Ginger's form leaned against the wall, her red locks hanging from underneath the hood, her green eyes gazing at her younger sister curled up in the foetal position. Brigitte's eyes clenched as the usual unpleasant memories came flooding in; though calling them unpleasant was probably the greatest understatement of the year.

The first batch of memories with that time Ginger broke out of the bathroom and when Brigitte followed her to school only to be called up to the principal's office, opening the door to find him in his chair with practically half of his head torn off and Ginger standing there, her mouth covered in blood along with her grey streaked hair, her yellow eyes gazing at her hands, her tear ducts more pronounced than ever.

The next image was the Chinese janitor and Ginger's hand taking his heart out of his chest and tasting it, trying to persuade Brigitte to change like her. "This is so us Bee," she told her, just like when they were doing their 'Dead Project' along with everything else.

Next was at their house, when she saw Sam slumped on the ground, blood everywhere and his eyes; wide, frantic and filled with terror and fear as he stared at Brigitte standing there petrified. He struggled to breathe, floppy hair matted with blood as she lowered herself onto her hands and knees and edged over to him, her eyes darting back and forth between him and Ginger, who was already in her full wolf state, snarling and snapping her sharp teeth. Brigitte looked at the guy who helped her find the cure to help her sister and risked his life for it.

But that was the thing; it was no cure. Brigitte found that out the hard way…

"You're thinking of him again," Ginger commented, lying beside her. Brigitte bit harder, as tears threatened to emerge, her chest twisting and tightening as she continued to remember Sam screeching as Ginger's maw tore away his throat. The sound of blood spurting and squelching along with the screams echoed inside her ears.

The toothbrush dropped on the duvet and her muscles started to relax as the physical pain subsided. Brigitte lifted up a shaky hand and looked at the scar on the mount of Venus. Ginger had the same scar on her corresponding hand, remembering how they joined hands and made that promise; "Together forever."

The days when they were just 'normal' teenagers; when nothing majorly drastic was happening to their bodies. When they would stand far away from the rest of the students and play 'Search and Destroy'. How they would take turns posing dead in the most horrific suicide that would disgust most people. How they would plan their own death…

They were the days that Brigitte longed for; the days where she didn't have to dose on monkshood to prevent the rapid changes that were going on in her body. The days where she didn't have to feel like a vital part of her was missing from her entire being. Days when she didn't have to remember the corpses of everyone she knew; the people that were slaughtered by her sister. But it wasn't the dead bodies that hurt her the most; it was the fact that Ginger actually did it. But it wasn't entirely Ginger either…

And soon…she will do the same.

It was only a matter of time and it was getting more and more evident the closer _he _gets.

Ginger sat up as Brigitte did the same. Brigitte stared at Ginger's image though her hair, heavy bags of sleep underneath her eyes. Ginger smirked at her, as perfect as ever, holding her scarred hand up. "Together forever…?"

Brigitte gazed at her sister's hand before clasping it with her own.

"Together forever…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading lads!


End file.
